Sunlight and Shadow: A Collection of Drabbles
by half of NF
Summary: An ongoing collection of 100 word drabbles featuring characters from Naruto. Different characters for each piece. Topics include death, peeping, angst, love, and even a little humor. Newest submission: The Here and Now, featuring Jiraiya. R&R is love :
1. Masks: Sakura and Kakashi

_Read some of my first drabbles a few ago, and I decided to create this story to post my own attempts at those lovely little snippets. Will add entries whenever the mood strikes (probably pretty often). Character focus and theme will most likely shift from chapter to chapter. So, review and tell me what you think or how I can improve or who you might like one of these drabbles to focus on and how. :)_

_**Title: **Masks_

**_Words: _**100

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Naruto.

Tentatively, Sakura touched Kakashi's bare face, waxen and hollow in death.

_When a shinobi dies, their secrets die with them_.

She would never know how rough his chin felt with its silver-edged stubble, after too many days gone by without a shave.

Or the way his full lips grinned, when his eyes were crinkling in humor.

Or the shade of pink his nose turned if the air was too cold.

For, as the girl sat in silent grief, wishing his hair had been gray from old age.

The man she cried for lay with the face of a stranger.


	2. A Sense of Humor: Orochimaru and Kabuto

_Another one already. Tell me what you think.:)_

_**Title: **A Sense of Humor_

_**Words: **100_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto._

The chakra scalpel is one of the greatest tools a medical ninja can acquire.

It allows for easy access, a minimum of clean-up, and extreme delicacy.

But, Kabuto only ever used metal.

Orochimaru liked it so much more when he used metal.

The way the blood would fly across the table as their torn fingernails gripped for purchase, their whorish screams for god or death.

And, sometimes the young medic nin would crouch down, smiling with words of hope and comfort as his knife bit down deep into their heart.

_Hope_?

Haha, Kabuto always knew how to make him laugh.


	3. Art Supplies: Sai

_Another random character drabble, this time featuring Sai. I am not sure that I like this one all that much, and I can't really say why. If you do or don't or have no thoughts but like spamming, then go ahead a submit a review. It'd be a big help :)_

_**Title: **Art Supplies_

_**Words: **100_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto_

With vacant eyes and a blank expression, the boy watched as two shinobi, his creations, fought each other to the death.

For hours the pair would attack one another, never asking why, never questioning their orders.

Occasionally, Sai would redraw a part of an arm that had been torn off or a foot that'd gone missing.

Sometimes, he wouldn't.

And, no matter how long the battle continued.

No matter how much of their black ink dripped onto paper.

The two shinobi remained emotionless.

Fighting and dying because they were told to.

_Just like me_, Sai thought with a smile.


	4. The Definition of Bravery: Jir and 3rd

_A bit of humor to liven up the drabbles. Inspired by the episode where Sarutobi gives the Sannin the bell test. _

_**Title: **The Definition of Bravery_

_**Words: **100_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto._

There comes a time in every shinobi's life when he has to choose between duty or the safety of his fellow ninja.

Too often, friends, students, loved ones become necessary sacrifices, abandoned defenseless in enemy territory because of a mission gone sour.

A single, faded memorial, the only testament to their courage.

And, that day, with their genjutsu dispelled, and the women realizing that perverts had snuck into the bathhouse again.

Sarutobi said his last goodbyes to Jiraiya, before escaping over the wall, pictures in hand.

No, he would never forget his young student's bravery that fine, summer day.


	5. Bogeymen: Juugo and Kimmimaro

_Yay, another drabble! Had this pairing in my head since Team Hebi was created. Please, review and tell me what you think ;)_

**SPOILERS FOR MANGA CHAPTERS 340 OR SO AND UP...kind of**

_**Title: **Bogeymen_

_**Words: **100_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto_

Most children are afraid of the dark, because of the demons and monsters imagined within it.

So, curling under the covers, they hide.

But, one boy couldn't hide, couldn't run, couldn't escape his fear. For, he feared the darkness within himself and the monster he might become.

Until, one day.

_Kimmimaro_.

"I heard there was a monster in here, but you're just a boy."

"No. No, I'm not."

The white-haired boy's red-rimmed eyes sparked with the ghost of a smile.

"Good. Neither am I."

_Thank you._

Sometimes, a single light is all it takes to keep the darkness at bay.


	6. Ashtray: Kurenai and Asuma

**_SPOILERS FOR MANGA CHAPTERS 317 AND UP..._**

_Just could not get this one to come out right, and finally decided that I liked this...enough. So, another drabble :) Tell me what you think, guys (frolics in her immense pile of Naruto themed-plushies courtesy of thethesadistichomicidalchild..."I love you, my most loyal reviewer" ;))_

_**Title: **Ashtray_

_**Words: **100_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto._

On the harder days, when her feet and back ached unbearably, when the baby just wouldn't stop kicking, when she could no longer see her feet past the swollen stomach that Asuma had left her with...

On those days, it took all of Kurenai's strength, all of her will power to keep going, keep from dissolving into tears and hysterics.

But, today was a good day.

And the only pain came from the memories that swam behind her blood red eyes.

The scratch of his trim black beard when he kissed her goodbye,

And a love that tasted like cigarettes.


	7. Doggystyle: Shino and Kiba

_I am such a perv :P _

_Shame, shame. _

**Title: **_Doggy-style_

**Words: **_100_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto._

Sweat shone on Shino's slick collarbone, as he arched his back, trying to help hold the weight beneath him.

Kiba, bent over, mouth open, panting, grunted a little response to the other's boy's shift in weight, the increase of pressure it created.

"Come on, Shino! Just a little bit more, a little bit more. Aghh!"

Kiba collapsed.

Small black kikai bugs roamed over his tanned skin, but he was too tired to care.

Toppling down next to him, Shino motioned over to the large, sleeping bulk of Akamaru, whom the boys had just carried up into Kiba's apartment.

"Never again."


	8. Imaginary Friend: Kankuro

_I don't really much like this one, but I can't see it getting any better, anytime soon. Poor clueless, creepy, Kankuro._

**Title: **_Imaginary Friend_

**Words:**_ 100_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto_

While removing his makeup one night before bed, Kankuro stopped to examine himself in the mirror.

Rubbing his jaw between thumb and forefinger.

Turning his head from side to side.

Manly chin; deep, piercing black eyes; a rugged thatch of reddish-brown hair that the young puppeteer felt gave off a devil may care vibe.

"Gorgeous."

And yet, the girls in the village always seemed to prefer his young brother, Gaara.

The_ Kazekage._

"I just don't get it, Karasu," said Kankuro to his best friend, the strange wooden puppet that he carried around with him everywhere.

"What am I doing wrong?"


	9. For the Pain: Tsunade

_I don't particularly like this one, but it has been sitting on my desktop for a few weeks, saying, "Seriously, just submit me, I mean, come on, you did that weird yaoi thing with Kiba and Shino, why not me?" So, here's some Tsunade. I would love R&R. Especially, if anyone wants some specific characters in the next drabble. I will totally honor your request ;)_

**Title: **_For the Pain_

**Words: **_100_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto.  
_

Being Hokage has its downside.

For instance, finding the time and means to relax with a fresh, bottle of sake can be nearly impossible.

Letting that fiery liquid burn down your throat, leaving a warmth in the pit of your stomach that, for just a second, makes you feel as though your heart hasn't been broken into a million pieces, twice over.

Drink enough, and you might even forget for a few minutes, hours, days...

But, Tsunade only took two swallows of the sweet, mind-numbing alcohol.

One for Nawaki, one for Dan.

_Just a little for the pain, loves_.


	10. Anywhere But Here: Sasuke and Naruto

_This one made me a little sick at heart. Would love some feedback, considering the subject matter and how you guys liked it._

**Title: **_Anywhere But Here_

**Words: **_100 _

**Disclaimer: **_Kishimoto owns all the rights to Sasuke and Naruto. Not me..._

Naruto felt the sticky warmth of blood, dripping down his hand and into the cuff of his tattered, orange jacket. Heated rivers of red flowed down his face like macabre tears, and the sick taste of metal coated his tongue.

"Sasuke!" howled Naruto, realizing too late whose blood he was covered in.

The other boy's eyes were already dimming and blurring, as his heart slowed down, as each breath came harder than the last, as unseeing black eyes tried to understand.

But there wasn't enough time.

And, with his last breath, Sasuke could only whisper hopelessly,

"Why can't I stay?"


	11. Art is a Bang: Deidara

_Woo, some Akatsuki action! Not my favorite member, but I have often pondered Deidara's love of art. Here is my take on it. Please R&R, if you would._

**Title: **_Art is a Bang_

**Words: **_100_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto._

The bright flash of an explosion ripped across the dusky starlit sky, blazing with fiery oranges and reds into the night. Barely seconds passed before the glorious crack and boom of bomb after bomb began to echo across the sandy wasteland, while smoke and ash billowed upward, spreading the scent of sulfur and burning.

Deidara breathed it all in, blue eyes closed in ecstacy.

Letting the destruction wash over him.

Cleaning all of the tainted, disgusting humanity from his soul.

Sweeping the doubt from his mind.

Leaving him purified, empty.

Perfect.

_And, for one single moment_...

He was free.


	12. Love in the Springtime: Lee

_Tried not to let my inner Lee fangirl run away with me on this one. But, at least it is a welcome breath of fresh air compared to the angst of most of my other drabbles. Enjoy._

**Title: **_Love in the Springtime_

**Words: **_100_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Lee. But, if I did...-authoress gets distracted by pervy thoughts-_

It was a beautiful morning in the hidden village of Konoha.

The sun was shining with warm, bright rays, heating the forested hamlet.

The birds were singing with unrestrained joy, praising the day in song.

The flowers were blooming with fresh scents and vivid tones, coloring the world.

And Lee...

"203. 204..."

Lee was training.

"340. 341..."

The fire of youth fueling his toned muscles.

"456. 457..."

The gentle pull of love moving his heart to become better...

"579."

Stronger.

"580."

Faster.

"581. 582. 583..."

Each pushup bringing him closer to being the kind of man she could love.


	13. Confessions: Zabuza and Haku

_Another sad one. Ugh, I promise more sunlight and less shadows soon, people. _

**Title: **_Confessions_

**Words: **_100_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto. Or Zabuza and Haku.  
_

The fighting had finally stopped.

Large, soft snowflakes drifted around the fallen pair, unable to melt against the cold skin of their uncovered faces.

One young man, beautiful beyond understanding, lay broken by his dreams, forever kept from realizing his true desires, his true potential.

And, as always, he was watched by one whose eyes had been emptied by life and longing. Whose blood-stained hands were used to bringing only death. Whose sole fear was just now being realized.

Could you ever have loved me as I loved you, Zabuza asks with a trembling touch.

And, with one tear, Haku answers.


	14. The Last Chip: Chouji

_Just some thoughts on Chouji and the philosophy he seems to have on life, considering some of his actions in the series. Also, there will be lighthearted Team Ten moments in the future; this was just a PB that ate away at my mind._

**Title:**_ "The Last Chip"  
_

**Words: **_100 (as usual)_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto  
_

His chest felt thick and heavy with exertion, his shirt was soaked with sweat and a mild sunburn peeled away at the bridge of his nose. The heat of the day rose from the land in hazy waves. Lunchtime had come and gone hours ago.

But, Chouji continued digging.

Fire Country ground was hard, baked by sun and chakra. And, hours passed before the dirt that flew from his shovel, and, eventually, his bare hands equaled even a foot in depth.

But, Chouji continued digging Shikamaru's grave.

Because, there's really no point in starting something unless you're willing to finish it.


	15. The Here and Now: Jiraiya

_I have been growing increasingly fascinated by Jiraiya over the past few months, and I felt the need to type down this drabble concerning his character, despite the fact that I will be repeating and using a person that I've already written about. _

_I just couldn't help myself. . _

**Title:** _The Here and Now_

**Words:** _100_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto  
_

Smoke dribbled across the room, snaking its way over bare skin, empty bottles of sake, and one man's shadowed eyes.

Sweat, burnt sandalwood, the musk of sex.

Scents filled his nose, while he listened to the shamisen slowly being stroked by some faceless musician, a feminine shadow who colored the delicate rice paper walls.

Jiraiya wanted to chuckle, to grin, but the drowse of the sated had filled his bones. And, he was only able to peer blearily from beneath sleep-heavy eyelids, as he let the present drift over him, clouding his memories.

Washing away nostalgia in a haze of gratification.


End file.
